supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jann Simmons
Biography Jann Simmons (Born November 30th 1983) is the strict Catholic aunt of the Simmons children and is an over religious fanatic. Personality She is very strict and over religious and believes speaking Mandarin Chinese, is sinful, demonic and also the language of Satan. She also thinks tomboyishness, flamboyance, video games, dolls, and board games are sinful and work of Satan to brainwash young minds, as a result, she has been suspended many, many, many times. She is the headmistress of a private Catholic school called St. Maria's Private Catholic School. Appearance She wears a nun-like dress and is holding a ruler. She has brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She also holds a rosary. In Supernanny: The Theory Animated In the cartoon, she appears in Satan Sound, where she insults the Taiwanese, Macanese, Chinese, and Hong Kongese members of the Team Terrific 10. Reicheru and Sophie stand up to her and try to prevent her from insulting any other member. She is also banned from going near any member if they are holding a toy, ever, such as Marie, who has a Starscream figure given to her by Andrew, her Trafalgar Law plush, and her Simpsons plush toys. Conversations Jann: "YOU!" Huizong: "" (Translation: Me?) Jann: "YOU AND THE WOMAN ARE SPEAKING SATAN'S LANGUAGE!" puts a crucifix cross on Huizong's forehead Huizong: "" (Translation: Sophie, she's doing it again!) Sophie: "Oh boy! This is just ridiculous! She must stop now!" runs to Huizong Zhu: "" (Translation: I-I'm sorry, she has the tendency to do this when people speaking Mandarin are around!) Jiao Xion: "" (Translation: Huizong, what does the old lady mean by that?) hits Jiao Xion with the ruler, causing her to run to Hiro Reicheru: "JANN! GET OVER HERE NOW, YOU HEARTLESS BAKA!" Jann: "What? THEY ARE SINNERS!" Reicheru: "Huizong, Jiao, and Zhu-kun cannot speak English, but Huizong can speak Japanese, but Mandarin is his main language, Mandarin isn't sinful, it's free for everyone." Sophie: "Yeah. Just because you hate Huizong and the other Mandarin Chinese-speaking people in our alliance does not make them sins! You belong to the devil, ma'am! You are just a bully!" Jann: "How dare you?! Go upstairs to the closet and pray for forgiveness!" Jann offending the Mandarin Chinese language and it's speakers in the episode Satan Sound. hits Samantha Hinkhouse with a ruler Jann: "TRANSFORMERS IS ONLY FOR BOYS AND TOMBOYISHNESS IS VERY SINFUL! GOD MADE YOU FEMALE! Go upstairs to the closet and pray for forgiveness!" hits Jann, and pulls her by the collar Samantha: "Thanks, Satoko." Jann: "God made you two female and your actions and behavior should follow suit, GOD MADE YOU FEMALE!" Samantha: "Shinto?" Satoko: "" (Translation: Yes, not technically Christian.) Jann hitting Samantha for being a tomboy and Satoko for saving her snatches Marie's Law plush doll out of her arms Marie: "Give it back! That's mine!" hits Marie with a ruler and her knuckles, causing her to cry Marie: (crying) "" (Translation: GIVE ME BACK MR. SWORDSMAN, GIVE ME BACK MR. SWORDSMAN!) Jann: "This doll, IS THE WORK OF SATAN AND THE DEVIL! YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED!" Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: Miss, give my daughter back her doll) Jann: "IT WAS MADE IN H***! Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: I will f***ing kill you, do you hear me? I will tear out your womb and staple it to your forehead, STOP F***ING AROUND AND GIVE MY DAUGHTER, BACK HER DOLL!) Jann: "IT'S FROM H***!" Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: I...SAID....GIVE IT TO HER, NOW BEFORE I PERFORM HANGING TORTURE, GIVE RI MIN-LI BACK HER DOLL OR ELSE I WILL BRING YOU TO ONE OF DPRK'S PRISON CAMPS AND KILL YOU THERE!) Kon-Yung comes from behind and kicks Jann,causing her to let go of the Law plush and land in his arms Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: Don't worry, sweetie, Swordsman doll is okay!) Kon-Yung hands Marie back her plush, which she hugs tightly Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: Look at me, you Christian Westboro Baptist Church-loving b****, If you lay one finger on Mr. Swordsman, I will beat you to death and shove your body into a box, stay away from my daughter's doll, YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!) Kon-Yung slaps Jann in the face Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: Min-Li, it's okay, go play with your friends while I deal with her) goes over to her friends Park Kwang-Sun: "" (Translation: Your dad does get angry at times with people that bully you, you must love that Trafalgar Law plush) Marie: "" (Translation: It's awesome, I like Mr. Swordsman, I'll treasure him forever!) Andrew: "Marie, your father, is scary when p***ed." Marie: "It's quite alright." Ri Kon-Yung and Jann fight hits Courtney with a ruler Courtney: "Owie!" confiscates Courtney's Raven plush, Starfire plush, Littlest Pet Shop toys, Barbie dolls and Ever After High dolls Courtney: "Starfire, no!" Jann: "PLAYING WITH TOYS IS VERY SINFUL!" Courtney: "But it isn't sinful! I was playing with my toys." Jann: "I DON'T CARE! ALL TOYS ARE THE ONLY WORKS OF SATAN, LUCIFER AND THE DEVIL!" Courtney: "But I want Apple White!" comes here and punches Jann in the face, giving back all of Courtney's toys Alexander: "Take that you crazy woman!" Jann: "WHO CALLED ME A CRAZY WOMAN? TEENAGERS ARE TOO SINFUL AND ARE THE SLAVES OF SATAN AND THE DEVIL AS WELL!" Jann hits Courtney Rodkins for playing dolls so Alexander Rodkins come saving her Jann: "TOYS ARE SINFUL! DOLLS ARE SINFUL! BOTH ARE WORSE THAN MANDARIN LANGUAGE!" Annabelle: "It isn't possible! They are not sinful! You're wrong! You've never even had a childhood!" Christopher: "Yeah!" Jann: "APPLE WHITE IS THE WORK OF SATAN! IT IS A DOLL MADE FROM HELL!" Christopher: "Nobody cares about my daughter's toys, you fat religious sk***!" Jann: "That's it! I'm going to confiscate all of Courtney's toys especially the Raven plush, which the one I HATE!" comes in Jann: "HEY COURTNEY!" Courtney: "What?" confiscates the Raven plush Jann: "DOES THIS LOOK SINFUL TO YOU?" Courtney: "N-no?" whimpers Jann: "I'M GOING TO BURN IT! IT BELONGS TO HELL!" Courtney: "BUT IT IS NOT FAIR! THIS IS MINE!" steals the plush away from Jann Jann: "GO TO YOUR ROOM AND PRAY IN THE CLOSET BEFORE I WILL TAKE AWAY ALL OF YOUR TOYS! THE TOYS AND DOLLS ARE VERY SINFUL FOR YOU NOW!" Jann talks to Courtney's parents about her toys and dolls Tachimi is seen playing with her Transformers at the table Maria: "Pew, pew, pew, Die! Gotcha! Darn it!" them makes a flying motion with two of her jet Transformers while sitting down Maria: "D***! You beaten me!" sits down and snatches the Thundercracker Masterpiece figure off her Jann: "Sin...YOU ARE SINFUL!" then lies it on the tables Jann: "I hate toys like these!" then punches it Jann "Especially this one!" Jann holds it over her head to prevent Maria from getting it Jann: "The toy of sin! Possessed by Satan, Lucifer, and tomboyishness is sinful!" Tachimi, Maria's father, enters the room Martin: "Oh, what's all this, Oh, sweet, Are you playing Transformers together?" Jann: "No." Martin: "No?" Jann: "No." Martin: "Is that her Thundercracker Masterpiece toy you're holding, isn't it?" Jann: "No." Martin: "Stop teasing her and give it back to her, you b****!" throws it, causing Maria to catch it before it hits the ground and glare at Jann Martin: "Get away from her!" Jann: "Her toy is----" Martin: (angrily, stern, no-cool, and scary voice) "GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!" and Jann are shocked and angry respectively by Martin's yelling is hiding a Sonic toy behind her back Martin: (comforting Maria) "It'll be OK, my dear daughter." Marie and Jann is heard crying in her room, then Jann goes upstairs and opens her door starts hissing Jann: "CRYING PEOPLE WORK FOR SATAN! YOU ARE SINNING!" gets up and starts attacking Jann and pushes her out of her room Jann startles Marie is seen playing with his Sonic plushies Jann: "Give me those evil dolls, NOW!" Toshio: "" (Translation: "Not a chance, you evil witch! Sonic is often in my heart. You know what else? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!") Jann: "You have 10 seconds to give me them or I will burn them!" Satoko: "" (Translation: Leave my son alone!) hits Jann on the head Satoko: "" (Translation: It's okay Toshio, I'll protect your Sonic friends!) Toshio: "" (Translation: "Thank you, mom.") Satoko: "" (Translation: "As for you, Jann, was it right to take my son's toys? F*** NO!") Satoko holds back Toshio is seen, reading a book on WWII while holding her Basketball Popple plush Jann: "HEY! ALL GIRLS NEED TO BE GIRLS, SO GIVE ME THOSE THINGS THIS INSTANT! Then go into the closet and pray for forgiveness! You will be reciting the Lord's Prayer 100 times." Maria: "Why? I'm a girl, though I'd be with the boys." Jann: "With the boys? Girls can't be like boys and vice versa!" Maria: "" (Translation: Go away) Jann: "IS THAT MANDARIN I HEAR!" Maria: "Are you that stupid, that's Japanese!" Jann: "GIRLS SHOULD BE GIRLS!" comes up infront of Maria Ichiro: "Hey Jann, Leave Maria alone and let her read her book!" Maria: (translation: what is wrong with being myself?) Jann: For that you will be punished!!!!! takes a whip, and beats Maria for her insolence Jann: ...for justice, for her own salvation, it is my shameful duty to send this devil child back where she belongs! Jann and Maria Princess Starlight: Hey! Do I know you? Jann: And? Princess Starlight: Who are you? Jann: Jann. Jann Simmons. Princess Starlight: You think everything is a sin. So, Marilou and I are now watching Stranger Things. Jann: Stranger Things? nods grabs Princess Starlight goes to the bathroom, fills the tub with holy water and baptizes her as PS screams and cries Jann: You are a rotten demon from Hell! Netflix is for atheists like you and atheists are satanic! Princess Starlight: LIAR! Jann: And do not think about that satanic company enjoyed by people like you, satanist! Jann baptizes Princess Starlight Trivia *She has the same brain mixed with Margaret White from the horror novel and film, Carrie. *List of Jann's beliefs: #Speaking Mandarin is sinful #Bart Simpson is the devil child #Cartoons rot your brain and are for satanic people. Only sinners watch cartoons. #Being yourself #Anime and Manga are all sinful. #Gypsies are cunning, evil vermin who plague the world with witchcraft and rob us blind, stealing money #Fifty rosaries a kiss #Deformed children are unholy demons #Buddhism #To save yourself from your sins, you must pray for the lord's forgiveness #Cosplaying #Pokémon is evil propaganda to brainwash "good and well-behaved" Christian children into ISIS soldiers #Beyblade #Halloween is a Satanic holiday #The Army is full of satanic people. #Goths, emos and punks are a bunch of sinners. # Yu-Gi-Oh! is a satanic game #Transformers is only for boys and My Little Pony is for girls only #Tomboyishness and Flamboyance is sinful. #Video games, action figures, toys, dolls, and board games are the work of the devil. #Crying people work for satan. #Wiccan is an evil religion. #The mall is the devil's playground #Disney is a rotten company from Hell that are owned by rotten demons from Hell who work for FOX. #The key to salvation is the Lord's Prayer #''Harry Potter'' is an Islamic-Satanic conspiracy to brainwash Christian children to make them renounce their faith, unaware of the series' British origins #Islam is an evil religion that makes people hate Jesus Christ and commit sins #Satanism is banned and is evil #Athetists are demonic and don't believe in everything. They deserve to burn in Hell where they belong. #The LGBT are full of sinners who worship the Devil. #Females who bathe in showers are the whores of Babylon. #Gospel, classical and Christian music are better than all musical genres since they are all sinful. Only sinners listen to them. #Netflix is a satanic company with sinful television shows and movies. #Metal and rock music are demonic. #Crop tops, fishnet tights and make-up are NOT for girls under the age of 13. Anyone who is a teenager and wear these are whores and bimbos who worship Lucifer. #Stranger Things is a satanic show. #Athiests are satanists. *She is banned from going near the following people #Ri Dae-Jung #Satoko Samo #Marie Lara-Rutter #Samantha Hinkhouse #Andrew Tinnings #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Maria Tachimi (She needs her peace offerings) #Courtney Rodkins (as a result of an incident involving her toys getting confiscated) #Princess Starlight Category:Religious People Category:Villains Category:People born in 1983 Category:Aunts Category:People Category:Females Category:Bullies Category:Roman Catholics Category:Strict People Category:Strict Teachers Category:Strict Aunts Category:Abusive Aunts Category:Abusive People